warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Short Story II - Nebelpelz' Schicksal
Prolog Streifenstern sagte kurz vor seinem Tod zu seiner Stellvertreterin Leopardenfell: "Der nächste Nebel des Clans soll Anführer des Flussclans werden wenn du zum Sternenclan kehrst. Sie wird ihren Clan retten und dafür ihre neun Leben vergeben." "Meinst du Nebelfuß? Soll ich sie zu meinem Nachfolger machen?", fragte Leopardenfell nach. "Der Nebel wird kommen" antwortete Streifenstern. Dann schloss er die Augen und wurde zum Sternenclan geleitet. "Nein!", jaulte Leopardenfell. Dann machte, nun Leopardenstern Steinfell zu ihrem Stellvertreter, denn sie dachte Nebelfuß wird es nicht sein. Sie wusste er war ihr und dem Clan treu ergeben und würde ein guter Stellvertreter sein. Leopardenstern war sehr traurig, als ihr guter Freund Steinfell von Dunkelstreif und Schwarzfuß ermordet wurde. Doch der Nebel von dem Streifenstern gesprochen hatte war nicht gekommen. Also machte sie Nebelfuß zu ihrer Stellvertrterin die ihr lange und treu diente. Kapitel 1 Seit die Donnerclankätzin Sandsturm ihre Töchter dem Flussclan übergeben hatte, ist viel Zeit vergangen. Sandsturms Tochter Nebeljunges war eine Junge Schülerin namens Nebelpfote geworden, genau wie ihre Schwestern Löwenpfote und Blattpfote. Sie war gerade mit ihrer Mentorin Nebelfuß, die auch zweite Anführin war, von einer Jagtpatrollie zurück gekommen. Sobald sie das Lager betraten, rief Leopardenstern, ihre Anführerin, eine Versammlung ein. Nebelpfote, Löwenpfote und Blattpfote wurden zu Kriegern ernannt: "Nebelpfote, Löwenpfote, Blattpfote, ihr habt gezeigt das ihr wie Kriger denkt und alle Fähigkeiten habt die ihr braucht. Eure Mentoren sind mit mir einer Meinung, das ihr bereit seid in den Stand der Krieger zu treten. Versprecht ihr euren Clan zu schützen und zu verteidiegen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet?" "Ja, Leopardenstern", antworteten die drei im Chor. "Nebelpfote, der Sternenclan ehrt deine Loyalität und dein Geschick. Von nun an sollst du Nebelpelz heißen. Löwenpfote, der Sternenclan ehrt deine Stärke und deinen Mut, von nun an sollst du Löwenschweif heißen. Blattpfote der Sternenclan ehrt deine Liebevolle Art und deine Neugierde, von nun an sollst du Blattsprenkel heißen." "Nebelpelz, Löwenschweif, Blattsprenkel, Nebelpelz, Löwenschweif, Blattsprenkel", rief der ganze Clan nach Vollendung der Zeremonie. Ein halber Mond später... Nachdem Nebelpelz Kriegerin geworden ist, hörte sie zufällig wie Mottenflügel mit Leopardenstern über sie sprach. "Ich sage dir doch, es war Streifenstern der gesprochen hat. Er sagte es wäre ihr Schicksal das sie Anführerin wird." meinte Leopardenstern."Es war sicher kein zufall das ich heute Nacht von der Prophezeiung geträumt habe", fügte sie mitr einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Mottenflügel hinzu. "Glaubst du nicht es ist eine zu große Aufgabe für eine so Junge Kätzin wie Nebelpelz?", fragte diese nach. "Ich weiß, sie ist jung. Aber der Sternenclan hat es zu ihrer Bestimmung gemacht." "Nun, Leopardenstern, dann muss sie bald Mentorin werden. Damit sie Stellvertrterin werden kann sobald der Posten frei wird." " Sie soll Mentorin von Weißjunges werden, wenn sie in einem Mond so weit ist Schülerin zu werden." "Na wenn du meinst", antwortete Mottenflügel eher zweifelnd. Die letzten drei Sätze bekam Nebelpelz nicht mehr mit da Leopardenstern sie fast entdeckt hätte. Ein Mond später... Nebelpelz war stolz. Heute würde sie ihren ersten Schüler bekommen. Weißjunges war ein neugierieges und freundliches Junges und es würde sicher Spaß machen sie zu trainieren. Jedoch hatte sie ein wenig Kummer denn sie sah die Eifersucht in Löwenschweifs und Blattsprenkels Augen. War es wirklich ihr Schicksal Anführerin zu werden? Da rief Leopardenstern die Versammlung ein. " Alle die alt genug sind um sich selbst Beute zu machen fordere ich zu einem Clantreffen auf. Weißjunges, bitte komme zu mir. Du bist nun sechs Monde alt und alt genug um Schüler zu werden. Nebelpelz soll deine Mentorin sein.Sie ist eine loyale und geschickte, wenn auch junge, Kriegerin, und hat ihren ersten Schüler verdient. Von nun an bis sie sich ihren Kreigernamen verdient hat soll diese Schülerin Weißpfote heißen." Wie warscheinlich bei jedem Schüler war Weißpfotes erste Frage was sie nun machen würden. Nebelpelz antwortete: "Wir schließen uns der Partroullie an so das du die Windclangrenzen siehst. Dann gehen wir weiter die Schattenclangrenzen ab. Heute Nachmittag werde ich dir einen leichten Jagdtrick zeigen, damit wir jagen können wärend ich dir einige wichtige Stellen in unserem Territorium zeige. Morgen zeige ich dir wie mann Fisch fängt und dann werde ich dir ein wenig zeigen wie du dich am besten verteidigen kannst. Da wir heue wenig zeit und viel vor haben, halte ich morgen den rest des Tages frei falls wir heute nicht alles schaffen. Jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen um mit zur Partroullie zu können." Dann gingen sie los um die Partroullie einzuholen. Dort zeigte Nebelpelz Weißpfote wie man die grenze markierte und Weißpfote machte es ihr gut nach. Ansonsten geschah nichts besonderes auf Paroullie. Als sie an der Schattenclan Grenze waren hörten sie Kampfgeschrei. Nebelpelz kletterte auf einen Felsen der die Sicht auf den Kampf der offensichtlich dahinter stattfand zulies. Sie sah nun was los war: Die Flussclan Patoullie wurde angegriffen und war deutlich in der Unterzahl. Doch noch viel schlimmer war: Ein großer Schattenclan Kater kämpfte mit Nebelfuß die ein paar Augenblicke später erschlafte. Das riss Nebelpelz aus ihrer Starre. Wenn das was sie gehört hatte stimmte, war sie nun zweite Anführerin. "Mauspfote," fauchte sie der Flussclan Schülerin die ihr am nächsten war zu. "geh in unser lager und nimm Weißpfote mit. Sag Leopardenstern das wir angegriffen werden, und ", Nebelpelz schluckte als sie das sagte, "das Nebelfuß tod ist. Beeil dich!" da raste Mauspfote los Weißpfote hinterher. Nebelpelz stürzte sich in den Kampf um nicht noch mehr Katzen zu verlieren. Sie wusste das Mauspfote sehr schnell gewesen war, obwohl es ihr vorkam als wären Monde vergangen seit sie die Schülerin losgeschikt hatte. Jedoch zogen sich die Schattenclankrieger schnell zurück sobald sie merkten, das sie in der unterzahl waren. Nebelpelz und Habichfrost nahmen Nebelfuß´ Leiche mit ins Lager um Totenwache halten zu können. Kapitel 2 Leopardenstern war sehr schokiert über den Tod ihrer Stellvertreterin wusste jedoch das der nächste Nebel gekommen war. "Ich spreche dies vor der Leiche von Nebelfuß damit sie meine Wahl bewilligen kann. Sie hat dem Clan treu gedient und ihn auf der großen Reise, hier her ins Seeterritorium, begleitet. Letsendlich hat sie ihr Leben im Kampf gegeben um ihren Clan zu verteidigen. Unsere neue zweite Anführerin soll..." da sah sie wieder den zweifelnden Blick in Mottenflügels Augen und entschied sich um, "Habichtfrost, sein." Dann ging sie in ihren Bau und dachte darüber nach was sie gerade getan hatte. Mottenflügel kam: "Hallo Leopardenstern. Du hast die richtige wahl getroffen denke ich. So gibst du Nebelpelz Zeit Erfahrung zusammeln damit sie ihr Schicksal finden kann." "Nein. Ich habe ihr Schicksal hinaus gezögert. Das weist du Mottenflügel. Hast du Zeichen vom Sternenclan empfangen was passieren wird?" Sie merkte das Mottenflügel dies Frage unangenehm war, denn diese sah aus als würde ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Mottenflügel...?" fragte Leopardenstern, wurde jedoch von Mottenflügel unterbrochen. "Nein!" rief diese und stürmte raus, wobei sie mit Nebelpelz zusammenstieß die wohl gewartet hatte. "du kannst jetzt rein" fauchte Mottenflügel sie an. "Alles Ok?", fragte Löwenschweif, die alles gesehen hatte."Schon gut" meinte Nebelpelz. Dann ging sie in Leopardesterns Bau. "Du hast von der Prohezeing gehört nicht war?" mit diesen Worten empfing sie Nebelpelz. "Ja, warum hast du Habichtfrost zum zweiten Anführer gemacht?" "Mottenflügel hat daran gezweifelt." "Komisch, das eine Heilerin an der Prophezeiung des Sternenclans zweifelt." "Stimmt. Irgentetwas passt da nicht." gab Leopardenstern zu. "Leopardenstern, ich glaube Mottenflügel glaubt nicht an den Sternenclan", sagte Nebelpelz. "Da könntest du Recht haben", antwortete Leopardenstern. Nebelpelz ging nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Leopardenstern raus. Einen halber Mond später... war sie mit Weißpfote auf der Jagd. Die Schülerin hatte viel gelernt in de wenigen Zeit ihrer Ausbildung. Sie hatte schon viele Triccks auf Lager und war im jagen genau so gut, wie die zwei Monde ältere Schülerin Mauspfote, die auch ihre beste Freundin war. Auch deren Schwester Morgenpfote war im Jagen nicht viel besser als Weißpfote. Neeblpelz war sehr stolz auf ihre Schülerin, die jedoch nicht gerne kämpfte und deshalb in Kampftechnicken erst so weit war die jüngeren Schüler Orchideenpfote und Hortensienpfote. Nebelpelz hatte mit ihrer Schülerin eine reichhalteige jagd gemacht und im bereich zweiter Anführer wohl auch schon die Erfahrung gesammelt von der Mottenflügel gesprochen hatte, da sie eine sehr beratende Stellung an Habichtfrosts und Leopardensterns Seite hatte. So kam es das sie nach der erfolgreichen Jagd ins Lager zurück stürmte, da sie ein Wettrennen mit Weißpfote und ihrem Gefärten Rauchkralle machte. Dann wurde sie von Löwenschweif und Blattsprenkel informirt, das Habichtfrost mit seiner Gefährtin, einer Königin namens Schwanensee, verschwunden war. Die Königin Qualmwolke erzählte: "Vorhin kam Habichtfrost in die Kinderstube. Er hat kurz mit Schwanensee geredet die mir sagte das sie hoffe ich würde mich gut um Stacheljunges und Nieseljunges kümmern und sie zu guten Kriegern mache. Dann sind sie beide weg und ich habe nur noch gesehen wie sie sich aus dem Lager geschlichen haben." Das alles erzählte Nebelpelz Leopardenstern, die eine Suchpartroullie ausschickte und Mottenflügel zu sich und Nebelpelz rief. Als Mottenflügel alles ehrfuhr, war sie leicht schokiert, das Nebelpelz alles wusste. Sie einigten sich darauf das dies ein zeichen vom Sternenclan war, das Nebelpelz schnellst möglich zweite Anführerin werde soll. Wieder sagte Mottenflügel nur: "Ihr müsst es ja wissen." Worauf hin Leopardenstern Nebelpelz einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. "Mottenflügel," fragte Nebelpelz ruhig, "glaubst du an den Sternenclan?" Die eben noch ruhige Mottenflügel sah Nebelpelz mit Funken inden Augen an. "Ich bin eine Heilerin!" schrie sie. Nach einem prüfenden blick von ihren Gegenübern, wandelte sich die Wut in ihren Augen in Scham um und sie senkte den Kopf. "Nein", gestand sie. Ein Viertelmond später... Habichtfrost wurde mit einem Stock im Hals auf dem donnerclan Territorium gefunden, von Schwanensee fehlte jede Spur. Dieses mal wurde natürlich Nebelpelz zweite Anführerin,was zwar die meisten clan mitglieder gut einige jedoch merkwüdig fanden, da zwar die Geschwister nicht die jüngsten Krieger waren und Nebelpelz ja eine wichttige Stelle an Leopardesterns Seite hatte, jedoch allgemein bekannt war das die drei sandsturms Töchter aus dem Donnerclan waren obwohl steinfell und Nebelfuß auch halb aus dem Donnerclan stammten, wodurch sie sogar nur ein-viertel Flussclan waren. niemand außer Leopardenstern wusste: sie hatte nur noch ein Leben. wie lange würde sie noch leben bis, wie Streifenstern es sagte sie sich zum sternenclan kehrt, b.z.w. der Sternenclan sie zu sichholte, damit Nebelpelz sich ihrem Schicksal hingeben kann??? Nebelpelz war gerade dabei die Patroullien einzuteilen, da rief Leopardenstern sie in den Anführerbau. Leopardenstern wollte mir ihr besprechen, wer Mentoren von Stromjunges und Pfützenjunges, die Jungen von Blattsprenkel, werden sollten. Sie diskutierten, überlegten und kamen zum Entschluss das Plätscherbach und Tautropfen eine gute Wahl waren. Noch am selben Sonnenuntergang wurde die Zermonie abgehalten und Nebelpelz freute sich zu sehen,dass Blattsprenkel und Sträucherpelz überglücklich waren. Einzig Löwenschweifs Geheimniss, das Aschenpelz ihr Gefärte war trübte ihre Freude. Nach der Zeremonie ging sie zu ihrem Gefährten Rauchkralle um sich mit ihm Zunge zu geben. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stürmte jedoch Löwenschweif inden Bau und zerstörte die Zweisamkeit der beiden. Sie wollte unbedingt Mit Nebelpelz reden und es schien sehr dringend zu sein. "Nebelpelz, ich habe ein Problem! ich bekomme Junge von Aschenpelz.Dabei habe ich auf der letzten großen Versammlung mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil ich erfahren habe das er auf Eichhornschweif steht." Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, Löwenschweif", meinte nebelpelz. "Sie werden für den Flussclan junge sein und niemand wird wissen wer der vater ist." "Ja schon ... aber, er weiß es." ,antwortete Löwenschweif. "Und was..." weiter kam Nebelpelz nicht, denn es kam ein unverkennbarer Schrei von Mottenflügel aus dem Anführerbau,der nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. So schnell wie möglich sprang die zweite Anführerin, gefolgt von Qualmwolke, zum bau wo sie von der heilerin erfuhr das Leopardenstern Grünenhusten hatte. Leopardenstern wusste das ihr Ende nah war denn Grünerhusten inder Blattgrüne war eindeutig ein Zeichen vom Sternenclan. doch ihre Kraft schwand noch schneller als bei normalem grünenhusten. Sie sagte zu Nebelpelz "Mach die prophezeiung war!!!" und schloss die Augen das letzte Mal.Nein!" schrien alle drei gleichzeitig. Kapitel 3 Nachdem sich der erste Schok gelegt hatte ging Nebelpelz aus dem Bau hinaus, rief eine Clanversammlung ein und erklärte was passiert war. Sie erzählte von der Prophzeiung und wie sie in kürzester Zeit war geworden war. Der Clan war entsetzt. Doch Plötzlich erhob sich Mottenflügels Stimme über alle anderen: "Ich werde Morgen mit Nebelpelz zum Mondsee reisen damit sie ihren Anführernamen und ihre neun Leben empfangen kann." Am nächsten Morgen kam Mottenflügel schon bei Sonnenaufgang zu Nebelpelz in den Bau. "Du solltest dich beeilen. Die Patroullien müssen geregelt werden und du brauchst eine Aufsicht für Weißpfote. Wenn du willst kannst du noch etwas essen und Vorbereitungen treffen. Wenn du fertig bist ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus. Bei Sonnenhoch gehen wir los." Dann ging sie wieder nach draußen. Nebelpelz überlegte kurz. Dann ging sie auch aus dem Bau. "Löwenschweif, hol bitte Mauspfote, Morgenpfote und Weißpfote. Die drei nimmst du zum Kampftraining mit. Sie waren alle drei schon mal beim Mondsee. Bereite Mauspfote und Morgenpfote auf eine Beurteilung vor. Ich möchte sie bald zu Kriegern machen. Weißpfote muss dringend intensieves kampftraining erhalten damit ich auch sie bald befördern kann. Bitte sag Plätscherbach das sie eine Patroullie anführen soll. Zu ähm... der Windclangrenze. Nein Schattenclan. Sie soll Weizenstängel und Schattensturm mitnehmen. Bitte Sträucherpelz und Blattsprenkel jagen zu gehen. Hm... aber erst nach dem Kampftraining, sie sollen Weißpfote mitnehmen. Ich möchte die jüngeren Schüler, Qualmwolke, und Mottenflügel mitnehmen. Nein... Qualmwolke nicht." "Okay," antwortete Löwenschweif. "Ich soll also mit Mauspfote, Morgenpfote und Weißpfote zum Kampftraininig mitnehmen, um sie auf die Beurteilung vorzubereiten, wobei Weißpfote besonders intensieves Training benötigt. Ich sage Plätscherbach das sie eine Patroullie zur Schattenclangrenze anführen soll und Schattensturm und Weizenstängel mitnimmt. Sträucherpelz und Blattsprenkel gehen jagen aber erst nach dem Kampftraining damit sie Weißpfote mitnehmen können. Ich sage Strompfote Pfützenpfote, Orchideenpfote und Hortensienpfote das sie dich begleiten sollen Mottenpfügel muss ja sowieso mit. Aber äh... Nebelpelz? Findest du nicht das das ein bisschen viele Schüler sind? Ich an deiner Stelle würde Strompfote und Pfützenpfote hier lassen. Ich gaube die beiden sind noch zu jung für diese Reise." "Hm, ja... das stimmt. Was...?" "Ich gehe mit ihnen jagen. ich weiß micht ob ich nicht zu weit bin um Kampftraining zu machen. Wenn du willst sage ich Sonnensturm dass sie das macht." "Okay, Löwenschweif tu das." Dann kniete Nebelpelz sich nieder und nahm eine kleine Maus mit in ihren neuen Bau. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie von Mottenfügel geweckt. Lass uns los gehen, es ist schon fast Sonnenhoch. Beide standen auf und riefen Orichdeenpfote und hortensienpfote.Sie kamen sofort herbei gerannt und stürmten fast in die junge Anführerin hinein. "oh, entschuldigung." stammelte Orchideenpfote. "können wir irgentwie helfen?" fragte Hotensienpfote neugierig. "Nein danke. Aber habt ihr eure Reisekeäuter schon gefressen? wir werden keine zeit zumjagen haben, zumahl wir über Donnerclangelände gehen." Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte. "Wer...?" fragte Nebelpelz, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine hübsche, aber bis zur unkenntlichkeit verdreckte Kätzin trat auf die Lichtung. bevor irgentwer ihr etwas tun konnte, kam jedoch ein Jubelschrei aus der kinderstube: "Schwanensee! Du bist wieder da!", freute sich Nieseljunges. "Wirklich?...Bist du es wirklich?" fragte Qualmwolke ihre alte Freundin. "Ja, es tut mir leid das wir gegangen sind. Darf...darf ich zu Leopardenstern?" bat Schwanensee. Die Menge schaute zu Boden. Schließlich sagte Mottenflügel: "Leopardenstern ist tot. Nebelpelz sollte eigentlich jetzt zu dem Mondsee reisen." Scwanensee erschrak. dann bat Sie Nebelpelz in den Clan zurück zukehren. Diese zögerte: "Vorerst bist du ein gast. Ich werde mir bald überlegen ob wir dich wieder aufnehmen". Sie bat Qualmwolke doch im lager zu bleiben und sich um Schwanensee zu kümmern. Qualmwolke stimmte zu. Kurze Zeit später gingen Nebelpelz, Mottenflügel, Orchideenpfote und Hortensienpfote los. Kapitel 4 Als die vier Katzen am Mondsee ankamen, trafen sie dort Häherfeder vom Donnerclan. Er hörte die anderen kommen und war überrascht. "Was tut ihr hier? Eine zweite Anführerin, eine Halbherzige Heilerin und zwei Schüler die wohl kaum schon verstanden haben können worum es beim Sternenclan geht und was er für uns tut? Ihr habt hier nichts zusuchen!" Mottenflügel antwortete: "Als Heilerin habe ich, genau wie du, jeder Zeit das Recht mich hier mit dem Sternenclan zu verbinden. Nebelpelz wird heute ihre 9 Leben empfangen. Richte Feuerstern aus das Leopardenstern zu Sternenclan gewandert ist." Häherfeder meinte: "Mein Beileid wegen Leopardenstern und viel Glück Nebelpelz. Selbst verständlich werde ich diese unerfreulichen nachrichten an Feuerstern weitergeben. Doch was tun die Schüler hier? Sie haben auf einer Namenszeremonie nichts zu suchen!" Bevor Nebelpelz oder irgentwer sonst etwas erwiedern konnte, nickte er ihr zu und verließ den See. "Seltsam... na ja. Was muss ich nun tun?" fragte Nebelpelz Mottenflügel. "Lege dich in und berühre mit der Schnauze das Wasser. Dann wird der Sternenclan dir helfen." Nebelpelz tat wie ihr geheißen: Ihr wurde mit einem Mal sehr kalt, doch sie zuckte nicht weg oder at nichts um die zeremoie nicht zu stören. Naxh einiger Zeit blinzelte sie vorsichtig mit den Augen, öffnete sie jedoch überrascht sofort ganz. Sie saß auf einer Lichtung die sie noch nie gesehen hat,an den rändern standen 4 große Eichen. Dich noch viel wichtiger war das sie umringt war von vielen hundert Clankatzen einige die sie kannte. das musste der Sternenclan sein! Alle Stimmen erhoben sich gleichzeitig und ein etwas unheimlicher Sprechgesang erklang: "Willkommen im Sternenclan, Nebelpelz! Wir erklären dich für würdig eine Anführerin zu sein. Doch noch nicht." Dann trat eine Katze vor die Nebelpelz sehr vermisste:" Ich gebe dir mit diesem Leben Treue. Treue zu deinem Clan aber auch zu deiner Familie. ", schnurrte Nebelfuß. Dann ging sie zurück. Eine wietere katze trat vor: "Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir den glauben an Dinge die für andere unmöglich scheinen. Du wirst deine Sache gut machen!" Dann verschwand auch sie wieder in den reihen des sternenclans. "Leopardenstern!" So kamen auch noch 6 weitere Katzen und nachdem sie die zeremonie beendet hatten reifen alle "Nebelstern Nebelstern Nebelstern!" Der Sternenclan verschwand und Nebelstern schloss die Augen. In der Erwartung wieder aufzuwachen öffnete sie sie sogleich wieder und fand sich neben zwei anderen Katzen wieder. Die eine war Leopardenstern und die andere... Dass musste STreifenstern sein, der der sogar noch vor Leopardenstern Anführer des Flussclans gewesen war. Die beiden schienen sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Streifenstern schmurrte und sagte: "Der nächste Nebel ist also gekommen!" dann wachte Nebelpelz auf. Auf dem Heimweg hörte sie den wind durch die Bäume wehen aber es war nicht normal. Es war als würde Nebelpelz Leopardenstern hören die flüsterte: "viel glück!"